


Do Something

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, not rlly au since they are rlly in college, this si so gay and lame im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mal and Jessie go to a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IDK

****

You roll your eyes, as yet another _ping_ interrupts your study session.

 **party guy** : heyy (; wanna meet up later

 **Mal** : Im sorry but I think you got the wrong idea from the other night. that was a one time thing

You lay your phone down, willing your mind to focus on the text book in front of you. _Ping_. An exasperated sigh escapes your throat, and you reach for your phone, turning it silent without looking at the message.

It wasn’t supposed to be a regular thing. You had met him at one of the parties that your teammates like to throw after a good game. Both of you were pretty drunk and one thing had lead to another; lips interlocked, numbers were exchanged. Of course your teammates didn’t allow it to go any further than that. You’re not even sure if you remember his name correctly. Something fratty, like Brody. Brad? You think his name is Brad.

Relationships, drama, and boys are really not what you are looking for right now, you think to yourself. You have enough on your plate between juggling your class work and soccer. Not to mention worrying about national team call ups. You rub your temples, trying to rid yourself of a headache, without success. As the words on the pages start to blur and your headache worsens, you slam the text book shut.

Rubbing your eyes, you reach for your phone. Four unread text messages from Brad. You delete the conversation, without reading it. You open the team chat.

 **Mal** : Are there any parties tonight? I’m sick of studying and i need to let loose.

After a couple of seconds you hear a knock on your dorm room door. “Yeah?”

The door opens, revealing Jessie. Her dorm room is right across from yours, and you often chill in each other’s rooms to study, or watch champion’s league games. “There’s a party in one of the frat houses nearby, I think” she says as she enter the room. She sits down on your bed, something you are both accustomed to by now.

“Wanna go together. Studying has been killing me and that guy from the party won’t leave me alone.” You ask hopefully, wanting to escape the four walls of your room.

“I’ve been studying all day too. I need to get out” she laughs, her cute little laugh that makes you smile, as you get up out of your chair.

“Wanna just go right now?” You tuck your straightened hair into a ponytail.

“I’m ready if you are.”

\----

You can hear the thumping of the bass before you even enter the house. Some people are milling in the front yard, cups of alcohol in their hands, and you can see that the place is nearly filled to the brim. You can feel Jessie hold on to the back of your shirt as you weasel your way into the party, making sure not to lose each other in the crowd. The rooms are loud, which isn’t exactly helping with your headache, and you are desperately looking for some drinks when you spot him across the room.

You spin around, bumping into a surprised Jessie, who looks across your shoulder, searching for whatever startled you like that. “It’s the guy. From the party.” You steal a look back at him. “Did he see me?” you ask Jessie frantically. “Is he coming over here?”

“He definitely saw you.” She bites her lip, and looks over at the boy, who is confidently walking in your direction. You take another step towards her, grabbing her arms to steady yourself.

“Do something” you say, panicking at the boy who you can only guess is getting closer and closer.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know! Something. Anything!” you are really not in the mood to have a confrontation with this guy. You came here to get your mind off of everything that has been stressing you out, and talking to him would do the exact opposite.

“Kiss me.”

You aren’t sure if you are more surprised by the bluntness of the girl, who is usually innocent and shy, or her lips, which are now crashing into yours. You’re clumsy at first, and you aren’t sure what to do with your hands, but when you feel Jessie grab the back of your neck with hers, you gain confidence and grab her hips. Her lips are soft, just the way you would expect them to be, and you feel yourself melting into the kiss.

Jessie’s cheeks are flushed as you pull apart, and her eyes are definitely a shade darker. When she looks you in the eyes the realization of what she just did hits her, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know-”

“Don’t worry about it.” you say frantically, not wanting her to feel like she did anything wrong. You look at her, in awe. You don’t think you’ve been that _into_ a kiss in ages, if ever. You’re suddenly very embarrassed, “It’s totally okay. Is he gone?”

“Yeah.” she laughs, “He looked pretty pale.” She’s clearly still embarrassed, her freckled cheeks flushed a deep red.

You squeeze her hand reassuringly, “Thanks so much” you try to calm her nerves. “Should we go get drinks?” She nods and doesn’t let go of your hand as you weave deeper into the party. Her hand in yours isn’t helping with the thoughts of her lips still present in your mind. You want to kiss her again. Badly.

 _This is going to be interesting_ , you think to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for corrupting the precious children.


End file.
